Twisted: A James And Alice Tale
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: Victora sees James. James sees Alice, Alice sees Jasper and Jasper sees Alice. This is a story about what could've been and what shouldn't have been.


**A/N: I was bored, so I decided I would write a story! Anyways, I have absolutely no clue what's going to happen, I have no idea how this will turn out, anyways, please review! This story is set in modern times and the characters will be OOC because I'm showing a softer side to a few. Anyways, please review.**

**- Sincerely Yours,**

**xImperfectlyX**

Twisted: A James and Alice Tale

"What _is_ that smell?" James sniffed the air. Victoria, his companion did the same, catching the fragrance immediately. They both started to pick up the pace following the scent, "It's mine." he grunted. Victoria glared at the back of her mate, he _always_ had to call the good ones. Neither of them had been able to satisfy their hunger lately, the only blood they could pick up on was the blood of alcoholics or smokers...or possibly even a few stoners; the kind of blood that didn't taste too great. So the scent of this human's blood was absolutely irrisistible, even if they had to run out in broad daylight James and Victoria would _have_ to get this human's blood.

"I want a drink too," Victoria scowled, "You always get the good blood."

"That's because I'm the one that tracks them down." James said triumphantly. He recieved another glare from the female vampire.

_If only I didn't love him..._Victoria thought. A small smile graced her features and she was absolutely stunning, with her deep red eyes. _But I do love him. He's mine. _The scent of the human was getting stronger and stronger. The smell of a thousand wild flowers put into one. They kept running towards the scent, it was all the two could want at the moment. Closer and closer to the city, where they would find the human. The two vampires kept telling themselves that. They hit the city, they lost the smell.

"Fuck!" Victoria broke off swearing into a bluestreak, "This is too fuckin' ridiculous!" She started swearing again, her voice getting louder and louder with each profanity. People were starting to swear,

"Shh...love. You must keep your voice down," James placed his hands on her shoulders gently and stared into her eyes, "I'll go West, you go East alright? We'll meet up at dawn. I'll be sure to find her, and you can go find yourself whoever you wish." He stroked her jawline with a cold, long finger. She nodded slowly, never really ever being able to refuse him.

"At Twilight then," Victoria agreed, "We'll meet up on the mountains and carry on."

"Alright. Take care." James said before taking off on his own.

James started running west so fast that no human could see him. He passed building upon building and watched people pass by living their lives as humans did: disgustingly. There was a protest going on in front of some clothing store, and people handing out pamphlets about saving the environment. James had never been big on all of the, "Save The Earth" crap and sometimes if the activists got in his face he would simply lure one or two away and have them as his dinner. Humans were always so easy to take care of, it always amazed him when he thought that he was once like them.

And the thought of vampires actually thinking they can stay with a human! Hah! As if it could ever work out between the two! Like the sun trying to stay out at the same time as the moon. He had met such fools, friends he could've called them, that fell in love with a human. They only got so far until he would intervene and save his friends from making the biggest mistake of their lives. Of course, none of his friends really stuck around afterwards.

_They will realize their mistakes soon enough. Maybe another decade or so...then they will thank me. _James thought absently. He had stopped running and was standing in front of a street filled with houses. A breeze blew by, and it carried the smell with it. It was getting closer, and closer. He looked, and there she was. A beautiful small, fragile human girl. Her blood was calling for him, he resisted, his legs wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

The girl smiled at him when she noticed him staring and he tried his best to smile back. He watched her walk past him and into one of the identical houses on the road. He waited a few seconds after she was into the house to follow her, watching her from outside her bedroom window...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!! I know, they're VERY OOC and the chapter is short but yesh XD REVIEW

- xImperfectlyX


End file.
